Base Of The Neck
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: May looked up at the boy. He had grown to be a head taller than her and if she stood really close to him, her nose would fit right into the base of his neck perfectly. Not that she had actually thought of doing that of course. Or did she? Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this fandom HAS gone really quiet. I just got this cute idea. Its fluffy, OOC but hey, I live off fluffiness. So imagine this as my bid that I'm alive.**

**So.. Rest at the end!**

**Disclaimer- The series does not belong to LLG. Any violations, complaints and suggestions must be submitted to 4Kids or Satoshi. Please bear with me.**

Base Of The Neck

"It was just luck. Nothing to do with skill." A green haired boy was speaking to a brunette.

They were in a grassy area, near the edge of a cliff. Not too far off, you could see the houses at the outskirts of the town.

"I SO have skill! I worked hard to win the contest from you last time." The brunette's sapphire eyes were fired up but the boy's emerald eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement.

The grassy field was big enough for both of them to practice their first round routines simultaneously.

"Well, that was a week ago. I bet I can defeat you anytime." The boy taunted.

Fallen leaves were everywhere in piles and the grass was short, dry and missing in patches.

"You're ON Drew!" The girl shouted getting into his face.

The wind rustled and a far off pokemon's sound carried over the wind.

Drew didnt reply. Emerald stared into Sapphire.

Sapphrie broke away first and shifted back automatically, "Right." May muttered, "No mock battles because the contest is tomorrow."

They were entering the contest in the town and had come over to the meadow to practice for a bit.

Drew smirked and ruffled her hair, "Good girl." but his hands lingered for a second longer than necessary in May's hair.

May looked up at the boy. He had grown to be about a head taller than her and if she stood really close to him, her nose would fit right into the base of his neck -_Not that I had actually thought of doing that of course_- perfectly.

Drew walked ahead and went to the cliff and looked down. He nodded, "Its not so high."

May walked over and promptly tripped over a rock on the way. Drew turned around at the sound just in time to hold out his hands as she crashed into his arms.

May's face heated up, "Sorry." she mumbled getting up and dusting herself off.

Drew chuckled and seated himself on the edge with his legs dangling down.

"You should sit on that rock." He pointed to a reltively flat rock slightly elevated from the ground just a foot from the edge behind him.

"Yeah," May said absent mindedly scratching her head, "I'm too clumsy to sit at the edge."

The sun was just setting as night crept in and the sky was colored red, orange, blue, purple and yellow.

May sighed as she stared at the sun as it sank lower and lower.

Her eyes moved from the sun to Drew's green hair, right in front of her and she found herself wondering if it was actually as soft as it looked.

The wind buffeted again and a leaf blew into Drew's hair. May unconciously reached forward and ran her hand through his hair.

Drew stiffened for a second and then relaxed back again and closed his eyes.

The leaf fell off and got blown away with the wind.

May however ran her hand through Drew's hair once again, not believing how soft it felt.

Drew smiled softly as May patted his hair and held a lock and let it fall back into place as she left it.

May wondered subconciously how many hair products he finished in a month as the wind picked up again.

She kept running her hand through it, addicted to the silky feel of it between her fingers.

A leaf flew straight on to her face and she gasped out loud in surprise, breaking the trance. Her hand quickly widrew back from Drew's hair and she flushed to the roots of her hair.

Drew didnt turn around for some time and both of them sat in silence. Then Drew turned half way and patted the cliff-edge next to him.

"Sit next to me." He said simply.

"What if I fall off?" May said distractedly. She was wondering... _Why the hell did I just play with Drew's hair?_

"I'll hold you." Drew offered.

Silence.

.

.

.

"May?" Drew turned around again and poked the brunette on her knee.

"Wha-?" May snapped out of her pondering, "What's wrong?"

"Come sit next to me." Drew repeated slowly as if he was speaking to a nursery kid.

May got up and sat down next to the green haired boy. She didnt look down though and held Drew's hand tightly.

May stared straight ahead and Drew observed her for a bit.

"Are you scared of heights?" He asked suddenly.

"Well," May said nervously, "Not really but I would still feel queasy since there's a river flowing at the bottom."

"Look down." Drew said softly, "Its not that high."

May opened one eye and peeked down. She relaxed and opened her other eye as well.

Then she gasped, "Its beautiful."

The cliff wasnt high and there was a river flowing rapidly over rocks, spraying water everywhere. The occasional high wave would spray water almost up till the soles of their shoes but it never reached high enough to actually wet them.

But the best part was that because of the spray and the angle of the sun -as it was setting- a rainbow had appeared streaching from one bank to the other.

Just then the wind decided to blow again and May's hair flew into her face.

Drew reached out and brushed it behind her ear softly. He then pulled back, slightly trailing his hand down May's cheek as he did so.

May blushed but smiled shyly at Drew.

Drew smiled back and Sapphire met Emerald again.

This time it was Emerald who chickened out and broke the contact.

May sighed, disappointed. For a minute there, she thought he was going to lean in and... She shook her head, _I'm starting to go crazy over that guy._

The wind blew again and May shivered and shifted closer to Drew. Drew's hand instead of holding hers now circled around her waist.

May breathed in sharply and plucked up the courage to shift even closer.

Now they were so close that it seemed like they were smushed together.

Drew didnt mind though. He dare say he was actually enjoying it. _Oh who am I kididng? This is like heaven!_

May tilted her head slowly and leant her head on Drew's shoulder. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo and sighed, contented.

"Drew..?" May said softly.

"Hmm..?" Drew had buried his face in her hair, enjoying her smell.

"Why do we fight so much?" She sighed and he reluctantly straightened his head.

"We dont fight." Drew corrected, "We argue."

"What's the difference?" May asked turning her head up to look into Drew's eyes.

The boy's breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were stunning. _Open and bright and warm_.

"The difference...?" Drew muttered distractedly, _And beautiful and deep and.._.

May looked down at the rainbow, "Yeah. You said they werent the same right?"

Drew mentally shook his head, "Yeah well when you argue, you care about someone. Fighting is just when you hurt the other person."

May turned back to him, "You care?"

Drew's breath caught again as Sapphire locked back with Emerald, "With every fibre of my being." He slowly reached out to cup her cheek with the hand not around her waist.

Slowly May leaned in and pressed her nose against the base of his neck. She inhaled his scent as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

She couldnt place his scent but it made her feel warm and safe. Like nothing bad could ever happen and magic was real.

_Okay. I admit it. I HAD thought about putting my nose in the base of his neck. _May wrapped her arms around his neck.

Drew stared ahead at the sun just as its last rays disappeared. He hosted a silly grin on his face, his arms wrapped around May and his feet dangling off the edge of the cliff.

This was his idea of bliss.

END

**And there you have it folks. I started this story with only one thing clear in my mind- May gets lost in Drew's hair. The rest just... came.**

**So yes, I'm alive and I'm working on a new story. (Its rough as yet)**

**How many of you STILL remember A Prince's Princess? Sorry nothing done on that yet.**

**Then I have Tangled -as I said before- CS version. Its halfway done. It should be up soon.**

**Then I started on Lucario and The Mystery of Mew CS version. Its just rough as yet too.**

**So Yeah. That's my progress till now. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Bloopers

**Sooo... BLOOPERS TIME! I feel random... and funny! SO here it is!**

Base Of The Neck- Bloopers

"It was just luck. Nothing to do with skill." A green haired boy was speaking to a brunette.

They were in a grassy area, near the edge of a cliff. Not too far off, you could see the houses at the outskirts of the town.

"I SO have skill! I worked hard to win the contest from you last time." The brunette's sapphire eyes were fired up but the boy's emerald eyes seemed to be dancing with amusement.

The grassy field was big enough for both of them to practice their first round routines simultaneously.

"Well, that was a week ago. I bet I can defeat you anytime." The boy taunted.

Fallen leaves were everywhere in piles and the grass was short, dry and missing in patches.

"You're ON Drew!" The girl shouted getting into his face.

The wind rustled and a far off pokemon's sound carried over the wind.

"Wait!" May shouted.

"What?" LLG said looking around.

"Nothing." May said nonchalantly, "I thought that pokemon cry was one of my pokemon."

LLG bangs her head on the table.

~!Bloopers!~

Drew smirked and ruffled her hair, "Good girl." but his hands lingered for a second longer than necessary in May's hair.

May looked up at the boy. He had grown to be about a head taller than her and if she stood really close to him, her nose would fit right into the base of his neck -_Not that I had actually thought of doing that of course_- perfectly.

Drew walked ahead and went to the cliff and looked down. He nodded, "Its not so high."

May walked over and promptly tripped over a rock on the way. Drew turned around at the sound just in time to hold out his hands as she crashed into his arms.

May had too much momentum however and both of them ended up toppling over the cliff.

All the crew cringed as a 'Splash' was heard.

LLG looked down at the script, then at the rock placed for May to trip over, "ASH!"

"Yess Miss Director?" Ash ran to where LLG was standing and stood in from of her.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE CORRECT DISTANCE FROM THE EDGE?" LLG shouted pointing to the rock.

"N- No Miss." Ash shook in fear.

"Then get it right!" LLG stomped off.

~!Bloopers!~

Drew smirked and ruffled her hair, "Good girl." but his hands lingered for a second longer than necessary in May's hair.

May looked up at the boy. He had grown to be about a head taller than her and if she stood really close to him, her nose would fit right into the base of his neck -_Not that I had actually thought of doing that of course_- perfectly.

Drew walked ahead and went to the cliff and looked down. He nodded, "Its not so high."

May walked over and promptly tripped over a rock on the way.

However, the rock was placed too far from the edge and May fell on her face before Drew could react.

"AAAASH!"

~!Bloopers!~

The wind buffeted again and a leaf blew into Drew's hair. May unconsciously reached forward and ran her hand through his hair.

However, May's hand didnt come out of Drew's hair even when she tugged.

"OWW!" Drew shouted clutching his hair as May pulled.

"You have too many tangles!" May said tugging her hand.

"OW OW OW! May be more careful!" Drew clutched May's hand and pulled her to him so that she would stop tugging his hair.

May slipped forward and crashed into him and they both tumbled over the cliff.

'SPLASH!'

"They really like having a bath dont they?" LLG said tapping her head with a rolled up copy of the script.

~!Bloopers!~

Drew smiled softly as May patted his hair and held a lock and let it fall back into place as she left it.

May wondered subconsciously how many hair products he finished in a month as the wind picked up again.

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you that long ago! How many do you actually use?" May said suddenly.

LLG face-palmed, "Can we do all inquiry of fine products AFTER THE SCENE?"

~!Bloopers!~

She kept running her hand through it, addicted to the silky feel of it between her fingers.

A leaf flew straight on to her face and into her mouth and May jumped up and spit it out, right into Drew's hair.

"MAY!" Drew shouted in surprise and disgust and promptly fell off the cliff again.

May was furiously wiping her tongue with a towel she had taken from off set.

LLG closed her eyes, "One... Two... Three..."

Then she sighed, "Lets take that again."

~!Bloopers!~

May got up and sat down next to the green haired boy. She didnt look down though and held Drew's hand tightly.

"Ow..." Drew winced, " May... too tight! Breaking. Bones."

"Oops!" May quickly let go of his hand, "Sorry!"

"Cut..." LLG rolled her eyes.

~!Bloopers!~

"Look down." Drew said softly, "Its not that high."

May opened one eye and peeked down. She relaxed and opened her other eye as well.

She leaned further to look down and suddenly the part where they were sitting on crumbled beneath both of them and they slid down.

'SPLASH!'

"Tenth time..." LLG said in a monotone.

~!Bloopers!~

**Random, weird, cute, funny. That's me! xD**

**Hope you liked ;)**


End file.
